The Fight Miko Demoness
by kagome1316
Summary: 2 girls who go from human to demon yet do they become just demons. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

These are the Miko Demoness. Humad and Demon Descreption.

Risa

Human Des.

Hair color- blonde with black highlights

Length- half way down back

Eye color- melted gold

Clothes:

T-shirt- dark blue

Saying- Tough girl with an attitude

Pants- black jeans

Demon Des.

Hair color- black with blue and red highlights

Length- butt

Eye color- crimson icey blue

Markings- 4 dark blue stripes on cheeks (2 on each side)

2 red stripes on wrists (1 on each wrists)

2 blue stripes on writs (1 on each wrists)

Forehead- silverish gold diamond

Nicky

Human Des.

Hair color- black

Length- shoulder length

Eye color- ice blue

Clothes:

T-shirt- black

Saying- It's not that I don't like competition I just don't see any.

Pants- baggy blue jeans

Demon Des.

Hair color- silver

Length- down just below butt

Eye color- red

Markings- 4 black stripes on cheeks (2 on each side)

same marks on wrists

Forehead- Dark black star

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did though.

Chapter 1

"NO, HELL NO!" Risa yelled. "I'm not going to that prissy priss Kagome's house." "Okay then I will go and you can go and practice your archery, katana and fighting moves. Then me and you will fight okay." Nicky said. "Sure, whatever. Meet me in the woods." Risa said. "Okay." Nicky said. Then KoolKat headed to the woods and Nicky headed to Kagome's house to buy charms.

In the woods

"What is that thing that is on the ground." Then Risa picked it up. "Oh my god it's the Shikon Jewel." She then practiced her fighting moves and katana. While she was waiting for Nicky to get there. "I'm here Risa. Sorry it took so long." Nicky said. "Don't worry about it." Risa said.

"Hey Risa." "Is tat the Shikon Jewel?" Nicky asked. "Yeah. I was waiting for you to show up." Risa said. "Hey lets' become half demons." Nicky said. "Okay, now put your hand on the Shikon Jewel." Risa said. "We wish to be half demons. Yet we still remeber everything we know and care about. Also each other." Risa and Nicky said in unision.Then there was a flash of light. Also Risa and Nicky were pushed back into a tree. Also they were knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Risa and Nicky woke up 5 minutes later. "Ow my head." Nicky said. "Yeah you can say that again." Risa said. "Hey Nicky look at your right shoulder. You should have a red Paw Print mark." Risa said. "Yeah I do." Nicky said. " I sense something coming from that stupid Kagome's house. There is a well there in a hut." Risa said. "Well let's go." Nicky said. "Okay." Risa said. Risa and Nicky went into the hut where the well is. Then they jumped into the well. Risa and Nicky both had their Katana's with them.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's so short I promise the other Chapters will be longer.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you every one who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sob) I wish I did though

* * *

Chapter 3

When they got to on the other side of the well. They were in the Feudal Era. When they were in the Feudal Era 2 kilala's flew towards Risa and Nicky. "Wow, I guess these 2 kilala's belong to us." Risa said. "Mine has blue eyes, red fur and black stripes." Nicky said. "Minae has gold eyes, black fur and red and blue stripes." Risa said. "Cool they can help us fight and we can ride them when there's trouble." Nicky said. "I think there is a village up ahead." Risa said. "Well let's not just stand around here talking. Lets' go" Nicky said. Then Risa and Nicky left.

* * *

Authors' note sorry for the little Kagome bashing at the begining I was in a bad mood that day so I wrote what I felt 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the village

With Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome and Kade

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "I smell 2 demons comeing." Inuyash said. "What!" Miroku said. "Coming from which way?" Sango asked. "East. Kagome, Kaede, Shippo go inside." Inuyash said. Then Kagome, Kaede and Shippo ran inside. "Sango, Miroku you guys ready to fight?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." Sango and Miroku said.

Then 2 kilala's and 2 half demons appeared. Yet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha didn't know that the 2 girls were half demons. "Hey my name is Risa." "Hi my name is Nicky." "And we are half demons." Risa said. "What!" Sango and Miroku said. "If you both are half demons then why do you have kilala's?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know. They came to us when we got to this time." Nicky said. Then Kagome, Shippo and Kaede came out of the hut. "Hey Inuyasha. I know those 2. They must of found the Jewel and wished they were half demons." Kagome said. "Duh." Risa said. "Well I'm leaving. I'll be back later Nicky." Risa said. "Okay" Nicky said.

"Hey Miroku, Kagome." Sango said. "What?" Miroku and Kagome asked. "Doesn't Risa remind you of a certain someone?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Miroku said. "Inuyasha." Kagome said.

With Risa at the hot springs

"Since I'm here I might as well take a bath." Risa said. Then she went in and relaxed.(AN: And Risa went into the hot springs with her clothes still on. I would not make Inuyasha a perv like Miroku.) "This feels good." Risa said.

With the others

"I wonder where Inuyasha went." Kagome said. "He probably went for a walk." Miroku said. "How cute are kilala's like each other." Sango said.

* * *

Well how was it please tell me.

Inuyasha: please review.

Risa: huh? -looks at Inuyasha evilly- hi Inuyasha long time no see.

Inuyasha: hey Risa good to see you -looks at Risa and laughs nervously-

Risa: till next chapter I have to a private talk with Inuyasha. -grabs him by his shirt and drags him to a private room-

Inuyasha: -whispers- help.


	5. Chapter 5

Risa: Hi everyone i'm back

Inyuasha: Your evil!

Risa: -looks at Inuyasha and bows- Thanks I know I am.

Inyuasha: Your wierd.

Risa: Oh just shut up for right now so we can get on with the story

Inuyasha:-grumbles-

Risa: -sigh- well on with the story

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

Chapter 5

With Inuyasha

'I wonder what was up with Risa'

With Risa at the hot springs

"So Kilala" "What do you want me to call you?" Risa asked. "Meow" Kilala meowed. Risa then laughed a little. "She has a beautiful laugh." Inuyasha said. Then Risa got out of the hot springs. She then jumped ito the air and spun herself dry.

"Woah, I guess I spun around to much and got dizzy." Risa said after she fell. Then she put her hair in the water. That's when Inuyasha showedup. "HeyRisa." Inuyasha said.

When Inuyasha said that he surprisedher. Which made her fall into the river. Thanks alotnow I'm all wet again." Risa said.

Then she jumped into theairand spun dry once again. This time Inuyasha caught Risa. When she was going to fall again. "Thanks." Risa said. "Yor welcome." Inuyasha said. "Also my name is Inuyasha. The one withthe staff was Miroku and the with a kilala was Sango. I blieve you have metKagome. The little one was Shippo. And the old hag was Kaede."

With the others

"Oh sorry whe haven't introduced ourselves. The little guy there is Shippo, the guy there is Miroku, the girl there is Sango, the guy with the red was Inuyasha and the woman there is Kaede." Kagome said. "Hi." Sango, Shippo and Kaede said. "Will you bare my children?" Miroku asked.

"No." Nicky said before she slappedMiroku. "I like her already." Sango said. Then Nicky, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede started laughing. "Hey I wonder where Inuyasha is." Miroku said. "Yeah andRisa too."Nicky said.

* * *

Risa: Well that's the end of that chapter. Please review. 

Inuyasha: evil

Miroku: Inuyasha what are you mad about now.

Inuyasha: nothing

Miroku: If you say so. -looks at Risa- Why hello Risa.

Risa: hey Miroku.

Miroku: -grabs Risas' hand- Risa will you bare my children.

Inuyasha: -Punches him on the head- don't ever ask that again

Risa: Inuyasha clam down. And Miroku no. well till next chapter everyone...


	6. Chapter 6

Risa: well time for another chapter.

Inuyasha: finally.

Sesshomaru: hn.

Risa: hey Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: hn.

Inuyasha: -growls-

Risa: Inuyasha stop. Lets' get on with the story. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will you do the honor

Inuyasha: Risa doesn't own Inuyasha but she wishes she did...

Sesshomaru: Risa doesn't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Nicky and Risa are her characters.

Risa: Thank you. If you are wonderingmy character Risa is my nickname

* * *

Chapter 6

With Risa and Inuyasha

"So Inuyasha." Risa said. "Yeah." Inuyasha said. "Don't you have any family?" Risa asked. "My parents are dead. And my brother and me are not really close." "Do you have and family?" Inuyasha asked.

"No my mom and dad died. And I don't have any brother or sisters." Risa said staring up at the sky. "It's beautiful." Risa said. "Yeah it sure is." Inuyasha said.

"Well lets' go." Risa said.

"Okay." Inuyasha said. Then Risa and Inuyasha left. "Come on StarKat." Risa said. "Meow." Kilala meowedrunning and then jumped into Risas' arms. Risa laughed a little. "You have a beautiful laugh." Inuyasha said. "Thank you." Risa said trying to hidethat shewas blushing.

With the others

"Hey Risa." "You hungry?" Nickyasked. "No I'm going to sleep." Risa said. "Okay." Nicky said. Then Risa went into the hut where the others would sleep would sleep.

Risas'kilala followed her. StarKat thenjumped in Risas' lap and fell asleep.

"Well Pyro." "Are you hungry?" Nicky asked. "Meow." Pyro meowed. Nicky laughed a little. After they all ate the fell asleep.

5 minutes later

Risa woke up and went outside. "Who are you?" Risa asked. "I'm Sesshomaru. "

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyashaasked. "I smelled 2unfamiliar hailf breeds. I came to kill this one." Sesshomaru said. "You will not kill me." Risa said looking like she was about to strike.

* * *

Risa: please review. I would love to here what you think.

Inuyasha: Hey what's going to happen between Sesshomaru and you.

Sesshomaru: I'll kill her of course. -smirks-

Inuyasha: Shut up Sesshomaru no you won't.

Sesshomaru: Yes I will.

Risa: Will the both of you stop it. You're giving me a headacne.

Sesshomaru: And what if I don't.

Inuyasha: baka.

Risa: Then I'll have to make you. -sucductively pushes Sesshomaru on a chair and ties his arms and legs to the chair- I will not untie you til next chapter. -puts tape over his mouth so he can't talk-

Inuyasha: -laughs-

Sesshomaru: -mumbleing-

Risa: Well till next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Risa: Hey. Time for chapter 7 

Inuyasha: Hey I get to find out what happens between Sesshomaru and you. 

Sesshomaru: mm...mmmm... 

Risa: what? -Takes tape off mouth- Say that again. 

Sesshomaru: Untie me right NOW! 

Risa: Okay, okay. No need to yell. -unties Sesshomaru- 

Inuyasha: uh-oh 

Sesshomaru: -lunges toward Risa- you'll pay for doing that 

Risa: GET OFF OF ME! 

Sesshomaru: no. 

Inuyasha: well this is not going to end well so on with the story. 

* * *

Chapter 7 

Risa then attached. Sesshomaru knocked her out. Risa woke up and dodge Sesshomarus' attack. Then Sesshomaru ran behind Risa and used his poison claws. He made a hole in Risas' stomach. Then Sesshomaru left. 

Risa fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran to Risa. Kagome, Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango and Nicky ran to Risa. "Lets' get Risa inside to get the poison out." Kaede said. "And I'll bandage Risa up. After you get the poison out." Kagome said. 

5 minutes later 

"We got the poison out. But she needs to rest for her wound to heal properly." Kaede said. "If she doesn't the wound will reopen. So it will take longer to heal." Kagome said. 

"Sango, Shippo, Kilala and me will go get some wood for the fire." Miroku said. "Kaede, Pyro, Nicky and me will go get water and healing herbs." Kagome said. "And I'll stay with Risa." Inuyasha said. "Okay, but don't forget Risas' Kilala Starkat will stay with the both of you." Kagome said. "Also thy must changed Risas' cloth on her forehead. So she doesn't get a fever." Kaede said. 

"Okay." Inuyasha said. Then Sango, Shippo, Pyro, Miroku, Nicky, Kaede, Kagome and Kilala left to do the things they said they would do. Inuyasha went into the hut and sat next to Starkat. When Starkat saw Inuyasha was going to touch Risa she hissed. 

"It's okay Starkat." Risa said petting Starkat. Then Risa coughed from being sick. Inuyasha chaged the cloth that was on Risas' forehead. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. 

"For what?" Risa asked. 

"For my brother Sesshomaru and for not helping you fight him." Inuyasha said. 

"It's not your fault for what your brother does and I wanted you not to hep me because I wanted to see how strong I was." Risa said. Risa turned to face the wall. Risamoaned as she moved because of her wound. 

"You shoud rest because if you don't rest the woundwon't heal fast enough." Inuyasha said. "Okay. But can you help me so I can go get some water. I'm Kinda thirsty." Risa said. "Sure." Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha helped Risa up. "Here get on my back. So it can be quicker and you can get a little rest." Inuyasha said. "Okay. But don't run please." Risa asked. "Sure. Now get on." Inuyasha said. Then Risa got on Inuyashas' back. 

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I'm ready." Risa said smiling. 

"Then lets' go." Inuyasha said starting to walk to a stream. When they got to the stream. Inuyasha bent down to let Risa get down off his back.

* * *

Risa: Sesshomaru get off me right now! 

Sesshomaru: No! 

Risa: Inuyasha please get your brother off me! 

Inuyasha: Fine. -tackles Sesshomaru- 

Sesshomaru: Get off of me! 

Risa: Well while those 2 work that problem out please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Risa: Hi everyone. It's now time for chapter 8.

Inuyasha: Oh brother.

Risa: Speaking of brothers. Where is Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha: -shrugs shoulders- So on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

After Risa got off Inuyasha's back; she felt very weak.

From the weakness Risa almost fell to the ground. But Inuyasha caught her. Inuyasha helped her sit and lean on the tree near the stream. While he went to get a cup from Kagome's back pack and gave it to Risa to fill up with water to drink.

"Thank you Inuyahsa," Risa said. "Your welcome," Inuyasha said. "I feel better," Risa said. "Okay, now let's go back. So you can get some sleep," Inuyasha said. "Okay, now let's go," Risa said. Risa then got on Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha. Thank you for everything" Risa said. "Your welcome," Inuyasha said.

When they got back to the hut Risa layed down on the floor.Inuyasha then layed a blanket on Risa. Then he put a cloth on her forehead. After that he sat next to her. To protect her while she rested.

5 minutes later

"Hey Inuyasha," Sango said. How is Risa?" Nicky asked. "I don't know that's for Kaede to tell you," Inuyasha said. "She'll be fine. All she needs is rest and let that wound heal," Kaede said.

"Thank goodness. Can I see her?" Nicky asked. "Aye. Ye may see her," Kaede said. "Thank you Kaede," Nicky said. "Ye welcome," Kaede said. Then Nicky went inside to see Risa.

In the Hut

Risa woke up, "Mmm," Risa said rubbing her eyes. "Hey Risa," Nicky said. "Hey Nicky. What's wrong?" Risa asked.

"I thought I had lost you," Nicky said. "Hey. Hey. Come here," Risa said comforting Nicky. Who was starting to cry. "No one can get rid of me that easily," Risa said.

"Remember the promise I made you," Risa said. "Kinda," Nicky said. "I will never leave you. And I will always be there for you," Risa said smiling. "Yeah," Nicky said. "Now get some sleep. I'll be okay" Risa said starting to wipe Nicky's tears away.

"Hey will it make you sleep better if you stay here by me." Risa said. "Yes." Nicky said through sobs.

"Well here rest on my lap." Risa said. Nicky then layed her head on Risa's lap. Risa then started stroking Nicky's hair. "Remember. I'll be right here." Risa said.

"I will." Nicky said. "Now get some sleep." Risa said. " Okay." Nicky said.

* * *

Risa: Well done with another chapter. 

Inuyasha: Finally.

Risa: Hey. What's that suppose to mean?

Inuyasha: uhhhh...

Risa:Well...

Inuyasha:...

Risa: Never mind. Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Risa: Sorry I haven't been able to update. I didn't get my internet back up till christmas. I've been busy working on a new story and reading stories.

Inuyasha: Shut up and get on with the story.

Risa: Did you just tell me to shut up? -glares-

Inuyasha: Yes.

Risa: -hits him upside the head- Don't ever tell me to shut up.

Inuyasha: -rubs head and growls-

Risa: -ignores him- Anyway lets get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9

Outside the hut

"I'm going to check up on Risa." Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha left into the hut.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru attacked Risa." Kagome said.

"I want to know too." Sango said.

"Yes so do I, but Inuyasha is the only one who knows." Miroku said.

Inside the hut

"MMM...Hey Inuyasha." Risa said. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Better still feel weak but better." Risa said smiling. "You have a beautiful smile." Inuyasha said. "Thanks." Risa said.

"Inuyasha will you help me move Nicky on the otherside of me?" Risa asked. "Yeah." Inuyasha said.

Then he picked up Nicky and put her gently down on the other side of Risa.

"Thanks." Risa said. "Welcome." Inuyasha said. Risa saw two streams of tears going down Nickys' face. "Sweet dreams, Nicky." Risa said.

Then Risa wiped Ncikys' tears away from her face. "Hey Risa." "What's with Nicky and you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nickys' my best friend and shes' like me." Risa said. "How?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her parents died and she has no brothers and sisters. Also I made her a promise when are parents died." Risa said.

"What was the promise?" Inuyasha asked.

"I promised her I would never leave her and I would always be there for her." Risa said.

"Woah. Well I'm going outside to talk with the others. I'll be back later. So go to sleep." Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Night. Neko, Pyro come." Risa said.

"Night." Inuyasha said. Then Neko and Pyro layed down between Risa and Nicky and fell asleep.

Risa also fell aleep and Inuyasha left to talk to the others.

Outside the hut

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Why did Sesshomaru attack Risa?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure he said he smelled 2 unfimiliar half breeds." Inuyasha said "Nicky and Risa." Sango said.

"Yeah. He also said he came to kill this one. Meaning Risa." Inuyasha said.

"And why didn't you help her fight?" Miroku asked.

"She wanted to see how strong she was." Inuyasha said. "I feel bad for Nicky." Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked.

"Nicky told me that Risa and her have been best friends since they were 6." Kagome said.

"Wow." Miroku said.

"Also Risas' parents died and she has no brothers or sisters. Same goes for Nicky. Also Risa made Nicky a promise when their parents died." Inuyasha said.

"What was the promise?" Kagome asked.

"Risa promised Nicky she would never leave her and she would always be there for her." Inuyasha said. "Woah." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku said.

"Yeah they sure have been through alot." Kagome said. "Y eah they sure have." Inuyasha said.

"The've been through so much. Then why did they wish to be half demons." Sango said.

"I would like to know too." Miroku said.

"Aye child. So would I. But what best we do is to leave Risa alone to rest. For her wound to heal." Kaede said.

"Yeah." Shippo said. "Shippo and Kaede are right lets leave Risa and Nicky to rest." Kagome said.

"Now lets all get some sleep." Miroku said. "Aye I agree." Kaede said.

* * *

Risa: Well there goes chapter 9. 

Inuyasha: Finally.

Risa: -ignores him- Chapter 10 coming up. I'm trying to get chapter 12 up by the end of the week.

Inuyasha: Stop ignoring me.

Risa: Please read and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Risa: Hiya everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I barely have the time to get on.

Inuyasha: Bout time you updated.

Risa: Hey I've been busy. So shut up.

Koga: Hey Risa. Thanks for finally bringing me into the story.

Risa: -laughs nervously- Sorry. I couldn't figured out when to bring you in til now.

Inuyasha: Why not just leave the stupid wolf out of the story all together.

Koga: Shut up mutt.

Risa: Guys why don't you settle this later. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Neko(cat) wake up. Lets' go for a walk." Risa whispered. Neko meowed.

"Ssshhh...Neko we have to go quietly. Now when we get outside and far enoug from the village. I want you to transform. Lets' go." Risa whispered to Neko.

Then Neko and Risa left and went for a walk through the woods.

3 minutes later

"Who are you?" Risa questioned.

"I'm Koga the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who are you?"

"I'm Risa and this is Neko(cat)." Risa said right before she fainted.

"I guess we should take her to the cave we found." Koga said.

"Yes we should." Gina agreed. "Good idea, Koga." Hakkaku agreed.

"Lets' go. I'll go see Kagome later." Koga ordered. Then Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku left taking Risa to the cave with Neko following.

* * *

Risa: Please review. Sorry its so short Chapter 11 will be alittle longer.

Inuyasha: Does the stupid wolf have to be in it.

Koga: Shut up mutt.

Risa: Both of you shut up! Now bye til next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Risa: Hiya. Its not time for Chapter 11. I'll see if I can get Chapter 12 up tomorrow. Or maybe next weekend.

Inuyaha: Why is Chapter 12 titled Nicky The Prankster?

Risa: Because it deals with Nicky. And thats all I'm going to say. -laughs-

Sesshomaru: Shut up and lets get on with the story.

Risa: You shut up.

* * *

Chapter 11 

With the others

"I sense two shards of the Sacred Jewel and their coming this way." Kagome explained. "Hi Kagome." Koga said. Sniff. Sniff. "You have Risas' scent on you." Inuyasha discovered.

"Yeah you do. Hey, I'm Nicky. Risa's my best friend."

"I'm Koga leader of the wolf demon tribe. Who is Risa? Oh. I think she's the girl I met last night, who fainted after intoduceing herself. Did she have a bad wound and a bandagge around her waist?"

"Yeah that's Risa." Nicky explained.

"Is she okay?" Kagome questioned. "I don't know she hasn't woken up yet." Koga answered. "What?!? Take me to her." Nicky said.

"Woah. Calm down. She's resting right now." Koga said. "

You heard her Koga. Take her to Risa and us too." Inuyasha ordered. "Shut up mutt." Koga countered.

"Please take us to Risa, Koga." Kagome pleaded. "No. I'll just bring her here. I'll be right back." Koga then took off to get Risa.

30 minutes later

"Here she is." Koga said with Risa in his arms bridal style.

"Put her down gently in the hut." Miroku ordered. "Whatever." Koga answered going into the hug. Nicky goes in shortly after.

10 minutes later

Nicky comes out of the hut. Then Inuyasha went into the hut. Nicky went for a walk through the forest. When she came back and was near the campfire where everyone could see her. Sesshomaru came up to Nicky. "So you are the other half-breed." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it." Nicky countered.

Sesshomaru said nothing, picks up Nicky and kidnapps her.

"Hey put me down!" Nicky said angerly. "Fine." Sesshomaru said dropping her on a bed in his castle.

"Where am I?" Nicky questioned. "My castle." Sesshomaru answered. "No duh." Nicky exclaimed. "You will stay here while I get dinner." Sesshomaru ordered before leaving.

* * *

Sesshomaru: I'm not liking where this is going. 

Inuyasha: I am. -smiles-

Nicky: I can't wait til the next chapter its mostly about me.

Risa: -laughs evily- Alright I've decided to put Chapter 12 up before I get off. So please review.


	12. Chapter 12 Nicky The Prankster

Risa: Hello everyone! Welcome to the priemere of Chapter 12 Nicky The Prankster!

Inuyasha/Miroku/Koga: Hell yeah!

Sesshomaru: I order you not to post this humiliating chapter.

Risa: Didn't anyone ever tell you I hate to be ordered around. Now on with the story!

-thoughts-

* * *

Chapter 12 

Nicky The Prankster 

"Yeah right like I'm going to stay put. I think it's time to set up some pranks." Nicky exclaimed smiling evily. Nicky then found some buckets and goes to fill them up with different tings to set on the doors. 

So they fall on Sesshomaru while he is looking for Nicky in each room. 

When she was done she went around the corner to watch. When Sesshomaru got back he started looking for Nicky. 

The first door he went through a bucket of boiling hot water fell on him. He walked out of the room soaked. 

The next door a bucket of sand fell on him. He was then covered in sand. 

The third door a bicket of Miso soup fell on him. 

The fourth door a bucket of black ink fell on him. 

The fifth door a bucket of blue ink fell on him. 

The sixth door a bucket of red ink fell on him. Nicky was trying really hard to hold her laughfter. 

The seventh door a bucket of mud fell on him. 

The eighth door a bucket fell on him. -I'm getting sick of this. I must control the urge to kill her.- Sesshomaru thought. 

"Jaken look for the girl through there." Sesshomaru ordered. 

"Yes mi lord." Jaken answered walking through the door. 

Then a bucket of some freaky gooey urbal reemedy fell on him. 

Nicky couldn't hold her laughfter any longer. She laughed and laughed, she laughed so much tears were streaming down her face. 

Through her laughs she said. 

"You both look ridiculous." "Jaken wash up and get my bath ready." Sesshomaru ordered. 

"Yes mi lord." Jaken answered doing as he was told. "And you half-breed. Come with me." Sesshomarou ordered. 

"Okay but just don't touch me." Nicky said laughing. 

When they went into a room and closed the door Sesshomaru hugged Nicky. 

"Hey stop hugging me!" Nicky screamed. "Now you look ridiculous too." Sesshomaru said smiling evily. 

"You may tak a bath after me." Sesshomaru stated leaving to take a bath. "Hn." Nicky answered.

* * *

Inuyahsa/Miroku/Koga: -on the floor rolling with laughfter- 

Sesshomaru: -growls at Risa and Nicky- I hate both of you. 

Risa: -laughing evily- I love this chapter. Please review telling me what you think. 


End file.
